


【晴龙】一见如故

by 12buttonwood



Category: RPS derivative
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12buttonwood/pseuds/12buttonwood
Summary: *【晴龙】和【源弗】都是脱离了原cp的衍生cp，因此这四个角色也是脱离了原有世界观和人物性格的独立角色。你们可以看做是两个演员的角色拉郎，不要将他们看做是单纯的考斯腾拉郎或者是原主的其他世界au故事。*请其他写手在写这两对cp的时候注意不要添加任何原cp相关tag，读者在评论的时候也请不要带上原主的姓名。*【晴龙】为东洋阴阳师羽生晴明和中原少侠金慕白的故事。





	【晴龙】一见如故

金慕白第一次见到晴明的时候还不是那个以自创剑法独步武林的侠客，只是个怀抱着青冥宝剑和拯救苍生梦想的小少年。

“呼——”

他紧紧靠着石头，压着肩上的伤口，努力平复呼吸，生怕被那只发狂的棕熊发现踪迹。

果然太轻敌了吗，或者先回村民那里……不行，那棕熊被自己所伤，已经失去理智了，若是今天不解决掉，只怕山下的村子就要遭殃了。

想到那些殷切的双眼和因为失去了亲人而刻满痛苦的脸，金慕白咬了咬牙，试探着从巨石后探出头来。

咫尺之间，近乎贴着他的一张脸，让金慕白连心脏都停止了跳动，那是一张惨白的、没有五官的脸，在这样漆黑的夜里，同雪山一般静默地出现在他面前。

连剑都来不及拔，他条件反射地挥掌出去，然而却打了个空，那张脸连着的身子诡异地向后一折躲开了。金慕白狠狠咬了自己的舌尖，疼痛刺激的他清醒了几分，拔出剑就使出了前些日子才悟出的剑法第一式。

然而那人影却如同幽灵一般，虽然随着剑气飘摇，却看上去没受半分损害。在月色下却连影子都没有，雪地上也不曾留下半个脚印，看着着实诡异的很。

那些茶楼酒馆说书人口中的种种鬼怪传闻涨满了他的大脑，双手不知是因为还是恐惧还是因为寒冷而止不住地颤抖。他抿唇向后退了一步，摆出第二式，决心今日哪怕解决不了那只棕熊，也要同这鬼怪一决高下。

那鬼怪突然不动了，不，或者说那只鬼怪周身的气氛都隐隐变了，从一触即发的试探变为了更加平和、谦卑的态度。

“你在这里啊。”

那声音很轻松，正因如此才更显得不同寻常，金慕白整个人鱼跃出去在雪地上打了个滚，起身后绷紧了肌肉看回自己刚刚站的地方。

那里出现了另一个纯白的人，和那鬼怪不同，是有四肢五官的，说话时脸庞微微腾起白气的人。

这衣服的模样，还有他的脸——不是中原人，这附近应该也没有此类门派，是什么人，那鬼魂莫非是他的手段。

虽然并未感觉到杀气，然而金慕白还是谨慎地又往后退了一步。那个人——向前走了两步后，雪地上留下的脚印让人安心了几分——偏着头像是没看见他的动作一般自顾自地用陌生的语言招呼那鬼怪，白色的鬼影缓缓转头看了他一眼，沉默地后退两步消失了。

“那只熊我已经解决了，山下的人说你姓金，”他拂了拂衣袖上的雪，“你上山好几日了，他们很担心你，我是路过，既然已经解决了就快些下去吧，伤口在流血。”

“已经解决了？你怎么解决的。”虽说那只熊未曾追来确实值得思量，然而能毫发无损解决一头受伤发狂的熊，证明这人起码比自己要强。

“你刚才不是看到了吗。”对方似乎并不想说太多，将手上一个小布包抛过来，砸落在两人中间，那布包一散落便散发出浓浓的血腥味，不用他再去试探也知道里面包着的不外乎是些取之必死的东西。

金慕白稍微思索了一会儿，便收回剑势，转身往山下走，然而虽然看起来是准备打道回府了，他的剑鞘还紧紧握在手里，若是身后那人有什么异动，转身即可应战。

好在，虽然这人看起来神鬼莫测不知底细，但暂时没有要做什么的意思，只是听见他沉默地拾起那包裹，深一脚浅一脚地往山下走。

虽有月色，却阴阴暗暗勉强看清前路，时不时听到身后有“吱嘎”的踩雪声，惊的金慕白浑身汗毛都炸了，他伤口本来就疼得一抽一抽的，又时不时被后面这人“吓唬”一下，忍了又忍，终于忍不住站定回头。

“阁下知道我姓金，我还不知道阁下怎么称呼呢。”

那人慢悠悠地走到他身边，抬眼看了他一下。

“吾名晴明。”

……

“慕白？”

金慕白从梦中醒来，羽生晴明正低下头来看他，在这石窟里坐久了，起身的时候浑身的骨骼都发出让人牙酸的声音。

晴明坐在石凳上，笑眯眯地盯着他看，“刚才瞧你在梦中笑了一下，在想什么？”

“没什么，”金慕白同他一起看过地图出了山洞，“想到我们初见时的情景。”

晴明捏着符咒化作一只羽箭，飞往他们的目标所在处，而慕白也施展轻功同他一起追了上去。

“那时候的慕白看着很不好相处呢。”不知是想到了什么，晴明轻轻笑了起来。

金慕白隔空瞟了他一眼：“麻烦阁下想想那个场景，我受着伤你就出来演鬼，还指望我能多平和亲近？”

“但是我一看到慕白就觉得很亲近。”晴明站在符鸟上，朝着金慕白伸出手来。

金慕白拽住他上了符鸟，低头看脚下的山川河流，感受着身边挚友的呼吸，不知为何心中总涌动着，似乎有千言无语要说，最终不过化作在青冥上的轻轻一点。

长剑嗡鸣一声，掩过了他的那句话。

“该说是一见如故。”

 

 

END


End file.
